Darkness in our midst
by Alina 'AK47reloaded
Summary: During the fall, Seirin High School receives a new male teacher whom will be teaching the first-year students, more specifically, Kuroko and Kagami's class! He's got everything anyone wants from a perfect man and more, but why does he take such a great interest in one Kuroko Tetsuya and vise-versa, why does the boy seem to find himself mysteriously drawn to the man?
1. A new teacher

**A/N: **Hey all, it seems my mind is just flooding with new ideas and inspirations but with little to no time to write any of it! :(. But hey, a new story here! Don't worry about the Phantom Idol or All eyes on me coz I won't discontinue them, I will write them until I finish them, that I swear. Also, please don't be turned off by the OC I'm gonna put in this new story here. He's an important part of the whole story and I really don't wanna make this an AU setting so much and no, this **won't** be a [Kuroko.T, OC] and sorry for the really corny summary xD

**Warnings: **Male OC alert, BL, very slight AU, possible sexual content, shotacon-ish, swearing and most importantly, **this is un'beta'ed for the rest of the story**, so expect some possible mistakes in spelling and grammar here and there. I usually proofread it myself in a blink of an eye due to the lack of free time…so yeah.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroko no Basuke/黒子のバスケ

**Summary: **During the fall, Seirin High School receives a new male teacher whom will be teaching the first-year students, more specifically, Kuroko and Kagami's class! He's got everything anyone wants from a perfect man and more, but why does he take such a great interest in one Kuroko Tetsuya? Just what is the new teacher hiding and who is he really?

And as for the AU, I only changed the part about the Winter Cup, it won't play an important role because there's a reason why I chose a specific timeline for this story.

A little heads-up:

*Dialogue: "..."

*Thoughts: _'...'_

*Telepathy: _"..."_

*Texts/Messages:** example**

*Foreign language: "example"

Okie dokie then, enjoy the first chapter!

* * *

"Hey Kuroko, you also heard that our school's getting a new teacher right?"

Kagami Taiga along with his best friend, Kuroko Tetsuya are walking along the quiet streets of their neighbourhood, currently heading to Seirin High. Just a few days back, the headmaster of their school announced that they will be getting a new teacher as Seirin was still lacking in language teachers. "Yes I know, Kagami-kun. From what I have heard from others, it seems that he will be teaching the English language in our school."

"Huh, seriously? I guess he must be some sort of foreigner eh?" The tall redhead said while looking down on his much smaller friend who was reading a book while walking, like he always does.

"Or a returnee like you, Kagami-kun." The sky-bluenette said without looking at Kagami.

"Heh, then maybe I'll have someone like me in that school! Someone who could finally speak English other than Tatsuya!"

"You're a loner, Kagami-kun?"

"What was that Kuroko?!"

The sky-blue haired boy merely gave his red haired friend a small smile behind the book he was reading, making Kagami blush in embarrassment ever so slightly. Ever since he got to know this boy also known as the Phantom Sixth Player of the most talented group of basketball players the world has ever known, The Generation of Miracles, he found himself rather attracted to the enigmatic teen. At first he thought Kuroko was just some average and weak kid but once he demonstrated his talent for basketball, he took it back completely and now understands why he is part of the esteemed group and was named their triumph card.

Though recently, Kagami began to realise that he may be harbouring more than just platonic feelings for Kuroko. Every time the sky-bluenette smiles which is something he does rarely, his heart starts pumping mad. Every time Kuroko's skin meets his, he feels a burning heat in the lower regions. And every time the Phantom's face got to close to his while staring at him with his large but almost blank sapphire eyes, he begins to think of taking Kuroko into his bedroom, throw him on the bed and ravishi-

_'And the hell am I thinking?!' _Kagami mentally slaps himself for imagining doing such impure acts to his own best friend who's too innocent for his own good.

Kuroko blinked at his friend's behaviour. "Kagami-kun?"

That snapped the redhead out of his dirty thoughts. "A-ah, y-yeah?"

"Are you alright? You seemed distracted for some reasons." The sky-bluenette asks with his usual monotonous voice.

"N-ah, I'm fine. Let's hurry before class starts!"

"Hai."

**~~000~~~**

After the usual events during the morning assembly, it was time for the headmaster of Seirin High School to give a speech but the students are going to get a real treat today..

"A very good morning to all the students and teachers. For today, I, Yoshikita Miyaji will not give a speech as always because I would like to make an important announcement." The old man smiled somewhat playfully at the students' reactions.

In the line-up of second-years, Aida Riko along with Hyuuga Junpei, Izuki Shun, Tsuchida Satoshi, Koganei Shinji and Mitobe Rinnosuke looked at each other in question.

In the first-years line, Kagami, Kuroko along with the freshmen trio, Fukuda Hiroshi, Furihata Kouki and Kawahara Kouichi just raised eyebrows in confusion. "Huh, that's weird for Yoshikita-sama to not give a speech." Fukuda said.

"Maybe it could be about the new teacher." Kuroko offered casually.

Kagami looks at the boy. "Huh? How can you be so sur-"

"Seirin High School is delighted to announce the arrival of our new addition to the teaching board, please welcome, Akumu Maurine-sensei!"

Other than being effectively cut off mid-sentence as well as being owned by Kuroko, all he could say was, "Oh.."And from behind the curtains, out came the person in question which actually not only made the clapping and cheering even louder but squealing and_ wolf whistling_?!

It was understandable now. The man had fair, smooth-looking skin and voluminous jet-black hair with unique red streaks that complimented his muscular jawline and his heterochromatic eyes of sapphire blue in the right eye and ruby red in the other, shining brightly as he looked at the students in front of him. Not only is he tall, but well-built with a slender figure? Goodness, he could easily pass off as a model, not a teacher. Even his smile was enough to make the ladies faint on the spot.

The female students were squealing like love-struck maidens upon laying their eyes on the man on the stage. They were quick to swoon and compliment the teacher.

"Oh my god, he's so handsome!"

"Please be my teacher. Then, I would come to school everyday!"

"I wanna marry him now!"

"Suddenly coming to school won't be so bad after all!"

As for the male students, some were indifferent and quick to make comments but the majority were also somewhat 'attracted' to the man.

"Woah, he's so good-looking! I wonder how old is he? And his eyes are in two colours!"

"He kinda reminds me of a model but definitely better looking than that Kise Ryouta!"

"Is he Japanese? His last name sounds foreign..."

All noise died down immediately when the headmaster called for attention. "Alright students, it seems everyone is excited over the new teacher already huh? Well then, I shall leave the introduction to the man himself. Maurine-sensei, if you please." The headmaster gestured to the young teacher to the microphone that was situated on the speech pedestal.

The man sauntered over to the pedestal and smiles. "Hello to all of the students and teachers of Seirin High School and thank you for offering me the opportunity to teach at a new but potential school like Seirin High."

Silence with a few 'huh's?' here and there could be heard. It was clear that a majority of the students didn't understand English well.

The young teacher chuckled and even that was enough to send the females squealing again. "I apologise my dear children for it seems that most of you are not well-verse in my mother tongue language. Let me start over." The man cleared his throat and repeated his first line again, this time in Japanese. "Hello to all of the students and teachers of Seirin High School and thank you for offering me the opportunity to teach at a new but potential school like Seirin High. My name is Akumu Maurine, please take care of me."

Many of the students hung their mouths open when the 'foreign' man spoke in perfect Japanese. Even Kagami had raised one unique eyebrow at it. _'Woah, this guy can speak both languages.'_

"Heh, that's impressive eh? And by the looks of it, he's just as tall as Midorima, right Kuroko?" Kagami turned to his best friend but only to find him in a state of….being stiff? Kuroko was staring blankly ahead but his eyes told a different emotion. Feeling a little worried, he tried calling him again. "Kuroko?"

The sky-bluenette wasn't all that impressed actually because he was used to situations like this one back in Teikou, namely a certain bright blonde friend of his. But it was not awe nor indifference that he felt but more like..._fear, __he was scared_. Kuroko felt a huge shiver run down his spine the moment the man spoke. His voice was like ice shards that stabbed straight into his very being.

He couldn't describe it but Kuroko knew that, this man….there is definitely something off about him…

Being around him for a several months already made Kagami's job of figuring out Kuroko's emotions much easier and right now, he could tell that the sky-bluenette was feeling uneasy but the question is…why?

"Oi Kuroko! Snap out of it!" The redhead snapped his fingers in front of Kuroko's face, making him shake his head a bit.

"Oh I apologise Kagami-kun. What is the matter?"

Kagami frowned a bit making himself look older than he is. "Don't 'what is the matter' me Kuroko! What's up? It's not like you to space out like that."

Kuroko always hated causing trouble for others and he was actually a stubborn little guy. "Ah it's nothing Kagami-kun. I'm just a little tired that's all." He tried to avoid the question which thankfully, the large redhead didn't pursue further.

"Yes I am quiet fluent in both English and Japanese as well as Romanian so do not be surprised my dear students. My mother is Japanese while my father is British but his father, which is my grandfather was originally from Romania. That is why my given name is Japanese but my surname is British." The teacher named Maurine continues, earning more 'ohhh's' and 'wow's' from students.

"I look forward to teaching you all my mother tongue language, English to the best of my abilities!" And with that, he bowed politely and passes the mic to the headmaster as claps rang around the assembly field.

"Thank you, Maurine-sensei and I have another new announcement, dear students. Maurine-sensei will start teaching as of immediately for the first years for today and the first lucky class to have him is class 1-B. That is all and you may return to your classes." The headmaster dismissed the assembly.

The second and third years groaned in disappointment after knowing that the handsome teacher won't be teaching them first. Even Riko puffed her cheeks. Koganei scratched his chin as if he was trying to remember something until it struck him. "Oh, know I remember! Isn't that Kuroko and Kagami's class?" The feline-mouthed teen asks the rest of the second years in the basketball team.

"What?! Kagami-kun and Kuroko-kun's class will be having him?" Riko pouted. She was hoping that their class might have him as their teacher. "I'm gonna pry them open about every detail with Maurine-sensei after this." The brunette girl's sadistic smile was enough to send the rest of her boys backing away from her.

**~~000~~~**

During homeroom waiting, Kuroko was reading away while Kagami has fallen fast asleep on his desk when their teacher, a man in his thirties named Fujimaki Tadatoshi, their teacher for the first period, came in.

"Stand! Bow!" The class representative led the usual greetings every time a teacher comes into the class and took his seat on the desk.

"Good morning students. Now as you all heard about the ne-" The man got up while wearing an irritated look as he went to a certain redhead's table and...

_SMACK!_

He hit Kagami upright on the head with a hardcover book and that got him to jolt up straight away. "OW! WHAT THE HECK?!" He instantly paled when he saw Fujimaki-sensei with a fiery look.

"It's only the first period Kagami Taiga and you are already sleeping? I do not wish for any of my students to make a bad first impression on Maurine-sensei. Understand?" He was much more furious today and the whole class noticed that. Well this is common every time a school gets a new teacher and to them, first expressions are always the long lasting ones.

And bang on cue, the new teacher walks in. "Ah Maurine-sensei." Fujimaki-sensei greets the newcomer.

"Hello Fujimaki-sensei, class 1-B." His alluring voice greeted the classroom causing the females to squeal.

"Alright be silent students! As for the rest of this class, I will leave Maurine-sensei in your care. Please remember my advice. Very well then, I wish you all the best Maurine-sensei."

The other man pleasantly smiles at Fujimaki. "I will do my best and thank you very much, Fujimaki-sensei

And with that, Fujimaki shuts the door behind him as he left.

"Well my dear children, it looks like it's just you and me now. May we start our first lesson with an ice-breaking session?"

The students' eyes widened in surprise. Most teachers would just do role calls which were really boring and generic.

Chuckling at his students reactions, Maurine got up from his seat in a cool fashion. "Well, because I am still new here, I want to know about you too, my very first class here in Japan." He looked at the back of the class and pointed to none other than..

"Ah, you son. You shall start first."

Kuroko's face may have not changed but he was indeed surprised. _'He actually noticed…me…?'_

The boy's sapphire eyes widened when the man's own suddenly met his. His gaze was intense but then slowly smiles at him but to Kuroko, it wasn't a very sincere smile.

It was more like… _a predatory smile_…

The sky-bluenette discreetly gulped while Kagami raised his funny-looking eyebrow in surprise. _'Woah, the new teacher noticed Kuroko?! Is he a psychic?'_

While some are already used to him, others in the class are still not quite used to Kuroko's low presence and some jumped in their seats when they finally realised that the sky-bluenette was in their class.

The sky-bluenette stood up slowly, almost warily. "Tell me your name and maybe a little bit about yourself like hobbies or dreams." His so-called assuring smile wasn't helping Kuroko at all, if anything, it made him feel even more anxious.

"P-please to meet you Sensei, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Please take care of me." He bowed gracefully and sat back down. Despite his uneasiness towards the man, Kuroko still managed to sound polite as always.

His anxiety worsen more for unknown reasons when the man smiled at him again. "Kuroko Tetsuya-kun? What a nice name you have there, Kuroko-kun." Kuroko's female classmates were feeling a tad twinge of envy towards the boy who just got praised by their new teacher on the first day.

Keeping his poker face on, the pale boy fidgeted a bit when the man, his so-called new teacher, said his name. "T-thank you, Sensei." He manages to say but was stuttering a bit as a pleasant-looking blush dusted his pale cheeks.

Kagami noticed this and raised one unique eyebrow at his best friend's odd behaviour_. 'Did Kuroko just stutter?' _Now he was getting really worried for Kuroko as he had been acting like this all morning ever since that man appeared during the assembly.

"So, what do you like as hobbies Kuroko-kun?"

"I love basketball, vanilla shakes and hanging out with my friends." He replies honestly.

Kagami was close to laughing at Kuroko's blunt and genuine answer when the teacher calls out to him.

"Your turn, son."

"Huh?" Kagami snaps out of his thoughts when Maurine addressed him. The redhead turned his head back to the front from Kuroko and saw that he man's smile never faltered.

Geh, that smile of his is starting to make Kagami feel like he has butterflies in his stomach…

"Oh, my turn to introduce myself?"

"Yes it is. My, aren't you a big boy! You're just about five centimetres shorter than me. No wonder you're so good in basketball."

Kagami and Kuroko froze at the accuracy. How did you know that Kagami was 190 cm tall and that he played basketball? "W-w-what…." The redhead was left a little speechless and couldn't form a coherent sentence at the moment.

Maurine did a T alphabet with his hands, gesturing a time-out. "Oh it isn't that difficult to figure out that you play a sport meant for tall people, my dear student. As for guessing your height, I'm actually good in math too."

"Oh…" The Ace of Seirin's basketball team said as his brain just went numb. "Sheesh, my brain had a hard time trying to process that." Kagami had involuntarily switched to his American self, causing his classmates to stare at him in confusion.

"Oh and you speak English too! Glad to see a student who can speak my language!" Maurine said excitedly.

"AH yes, I lived in America at the age of 9 due to my parents' work until last year. I'm Kagami Taiga, nice to meet you Maurine-sensei."

"Heh, that's interesting, you lived in the States that long? Now there's someone to converse in English with." The man lets out a dazzling smile which proved to be too much for the girls to handle. "Nice to meet you too, Kagami-kun."

After the ice breaking session, Maurine started his first lesson with introductory to English Literature which was made compelling how the man taught it, even the idiot who doesn't study, Kagami was captivated by his lessons. He taught them William Shakespeare's Macbeth, Flowers for Algernon and some of the funnier ones by Shakespeare, All's Well That Ends Well. After literature, Maurine taught the students the basics of grammar like adjectives, nouns and verbs and when to use them in a sentence. Then in their finally period, he did a bit of storytelling session where the students are told to read in front of their classmates from a book in English. He encourage his students to try their best and told them it was alright to make mistakes.

Overall, the class of 1-B had enjoyed their first class with Maurine-sensei. Kuroko, who was strangely distressed around the man at first, found himself enjoying his class. Since literature and reading was one of Kuroko's strong points in academics, he was the one who dominated the literature and storytelling class and at the same time, shocking Kagami who just found out the the sky-bluenette had a pretty grasp in the English language while Kagami himself, unsurprisingly, ruled over everyone during grammar lessons albeit he had no clue what were nouns or adjectives or all the other names, his comprehension of grammar in terms of the rules of structural sentences were perfect.

When his class ended, the students were very reluctant in letting Maurine go because they enjoyed his lessons very much even though he will be seeing them again tomorrow.

**~~000~~~**

During lunch time, after narrowly escaping their female coach's wrath of jealousy for having the new teacher teach them first, Kuroko and Kagami finally get to eat their lunches in peace in their usual spot on the school's rooftop. Because it was already autumn, the sun wasn't too bright and the wind was just the right temperature to have lunch outside.

"What the hell, Kuroko. Is that all you're eating?" The redhead pointed to the sky-bluenette's miniscule lunch that only consisted of a small carton of apple juice and two slices of chicken cutlet sandwiches. While his own lunch was a 100 cm long BLT sandwich with a bottle of coke.

Kuroko sighs in exasperation. That question would be asked every time whenever he has a meal with anyone he went with during middle school and high school. "I can't eat as much as you, Kagami-kun. I'll have a stomach ache."

Kagami abruptly stood up. "Excuses, excuses. I'm gonna buy some more sandwiches for both of us and I'll make sure you eat them!" Without giving Kuroko the chance to counter, the redhead sped off to door and headed for the school's cafeteria.

The Phantom Player could only blink a few times in surprise as his eye still lingered at the doorway where his best friend just disappeared into. Smiling at his friend's mother-like attitude, he continued eating his lunch while waiting for Kagami. _'Really Kagami-kun, you are even more of a 'mother' than Akashi-kun and Midorima-kun combined.'_

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

A silky, familiar voice pulled Kuroko out of his muses while sending chills down his spine and turns to the source of the voice, despite his facial expression never changing from his blank façade, his pretty sapphire orbs widening in surprise and disbelief. His once forgotten fear returned when he sees Maurine-sensei leaning with his arms folded, on the doorway. "M-maurine-sensei. What are you doing up here?"

The black-haired an chuckled lightly and proceeded to approach the boy. Suddenly alarms were going off in his head and he stood up quickly but still gracefully as his back meets the wall. Why must he feel this way every time he is around this man?! This overwhelming anxiety plus dread like this person is going to harm him. Kuroko knows better not to judge someone before getting to know them better but with his exceptional observation skills, he was able to pick up something odd from this man the moment he saw him. "Sensei..?" He called out to his teacher as the latter lean on the wall next to him.

"Ahhhh! Just what I needed!"

Kuroko blinked in puzzlement as he tilted his head. "Hai…?"

"As expected, autumn winds are the most refreshing. I just wanted a bit of fresh air and I thought up here was the best place. I didn't expect to run into you again, Kuroko-kun. Do you always come up here for lunch?" The boy silently nodded.

"Before I came up here, I saw Kagami-kun running out from the door so I assume you always have lunch with him?"

"Um, yes. I do. Kagami-kun is my best friend."

"Hmm, I see." As the man shuts his heterochromatic eyes in bliss as the cool wind brushed against his skin and combs his hair.

Kuroko found himself staring at his beautiful teacher and wondered. _'His eyes are just like Akashi-kun's, dual coloured. I wonder which one is his real eye colour?'_

"Also Kuroko-kun…"

The said boy titled his head a bit when the man spoke up suddenly. "Yes Maurine-sensei?"

"I've been wondering about this all morning…., may I know why do you act so nervous around me? Your face may have remained expressionless but your eyes don't lie. The fear is there." Maurine asks the boy beside him, the both of them facing each other.

"Eh?" The boy was impressed that someone he only met today was able to read him that extend.

And without warning, the much larger male pinned the smaller one whose back is on the wall and the man held both of the boy's wrists with his hands. Kuroko's eyes were shut at first at the sudden action but when he opened them again, he saw the man's large figure hovering above his.

"S-sensei?!" He shouted in alarm as he tried to struggle free but he was clearly at the disadvantage with his tiny build. His skin felt like it was burning from being touched by the man's own skin.

The teacher's eyes were shadowed by his bangs, making his expression unreadable. Panic rose in Kuroko's chest as he kept trying to wriggle himself free. He was afraid of what this man was going to do to him, fearing the worse scenarios. Oh, this is going to be a great story in the news, Teacher rapes student, NO!

Kuroko tried looking straight into the man's eyes to get his attention. "MAURINE-SENSEI, PLEASE LET ME GO!"

It worked, it got his attention but not what the boy was expecting. As soon as the man raised his head, his eyes had changed. Kuroko flinched under the man's gaze.

From the pleasant blue and red, they were now blood red and his irises had transformed into snake-like slits.

And the next thing Kuroko knew, the darkness consumed him.

* * *

**A/N: **AHHHHH I'M SO TIRED! I really should be doing my assignments but I really wanted write some stories! Oh well…..

Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! More to come…..soon…..when I'm done with all this assignment shit T_T

Ja ne~


	2. The voice

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating this, my mind really went blank 0_0

Thank so much for the favs, follows and reviews! A big round of applause to my reviewers:

**misakiii, Sora Aoi 99, Puncakegoddess, the allen walker, Attack-on-Levi-the-bae, Neko Gina, Akakuro Seiya, loveyaoigirl4ever, natsukaze12, xXxPhantomxXx, Kichou, Illuminate Rain, NickyVargas, lilmymyshem,** and **2 guests.**

**OOC **Kuroko! BL! Unbeta'ed!

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke/黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

"S-sensei?!" I shouted in alarm as I tried to struggle free from his grasp but I was clearly at the disadvantage. My skin felt like it was burning from being touched by this man's own. He was scorching that it was almost painful.

The Maurine-sensei's eyes were shadowed by his bangs, making his expression unreadable. Panic rose in my chest as I kept trying to wriggle myself free. I was afraid of what this man was going to do to me, fearing the worse scenarios.

I tried looking straight into the man's eyes to get his attention. "MAURINE-SENSEI, PLEASE LET ME GO!" I shouted with all my voice could muster.

It worked, that got his attention but not what I was expecting. As soon as Maurine-sensei raised his head, his eyes had changed.

I could only flinched violently under the man's gaze.

From the pleasant blue and red eyes that held some warmth and assurance, they were now blood red and his irises had transformed into snake-like slits.

Maurine-sensei just kept his gaze on mine. I could feel his hot breath on me with my own breathing slowed down mildly until I forgot to breathe at all.

And the next thing I knew, the darkness consumed me…

And then, the only other I heard before I felt my body being lowered down gently was a swift movement before silence.

**~~000~~~**

Heavy, thundering footsteps came a few moments later and the door swung open with a strong force. "Oi Kuroko! Got the food, now let's ea-" Kagami's sentence was left in the wind when he saw the sky-bluenette boy lying motionless on his side in a half foetal position, skin pale. "…Kuroko?!" Kagami ran to his best friend's side immediately as he tried to shake him awake.

"KUROKO! OI WHAT'S WRONG?! KUROKO?! KUROKO…!"

_Everything was dark. So dark._

_Only a very dim glow surrounded me, I could still see myself within this darkness. I embraced my figure as slow winds start to dance all around me, making me shiver at their touch. It felt as if the wind was pricking at my skin and sending a pleasant pain down my body. _

_I could see hot, white mist coming from my mouth, as if everything had frozen over.. coldness that assimilates with the darkness around my very being._

_Where am I…?_

"_Tetsuya.."_

_I heard a sweet yet seductive voice call out my name. I turn around but all I see is nothing within the walls of black, the glow was my only light source. Where was that coming from?_

"_Tetsuya…" I hear it again and it sounded clearer and louder than the first time. It sends shivers down my spine. I have never felt this vulnerable before…_

"_Tetsu…ya…" Now, the very same voice sounded as if it was directly in my ear, behind me…_

_Turning around quickly, I saw the same pair of dreaded orbs staring at me…_

_No, no…_

_Leave me alone!_

_I tried to get away from those eyes but my body felt so heavy as if something was weighing me down…_

_Dark tendrils circle themselves around me until they reached up to my body, encasing me…!_

_Those eyes got closer and they were burning with a dark fire, as if ready to capture me in…_

_No, no…!_

_But then…everything dissipated just like that but not before I hear the previous voice telling me;_

"_I have been waiting for you… my dear Tetsuya…"_

**~~000~~~**

My darkened vision finally lit up as the grogginess fades bit by bit. The first thing I saw was white. The powder white of the ceiling.

Was I inside the building? I thought I was outside…on the rooftop…

I tried getting up but as soon as I did, a fierce electrical jolt pounded itself into the back of my brain, forcing me to lie back down. I guess I must be inside the infirmary as I feel the softness of a pillow and the bedsheets.

What had happened…? I can't remember…

"Kuroko? You awake?!"

A loud, rough yet familiar voice rang in my ears and turn to see Kagami-kun standing in front of the bed.

"Kagami…-kun?" I can hear how weak my voice sounds.

"Yeah it's me. You OK?"

"What happened…?" My mind was still groggy.

"That's what I wanna know too. I got up to the roof and I found you out cold on the floor! I carried you all the way here."

"I see…"

I winced as I felt large, calloused hands on my head. "Geez Kuroko it's not enough that you always scare me with your sudden appearances now that just now was REALLY scary for me! I thought something way worse had happened to you! Don't you dare do that again!"

I blink at my Light. Despite the shouting, I could hear that Kagami-kun was sincerely worried for my well-being. I am touched. "Thank you for taking care of me, Kagami-kun. I should apologise for making you worry so much."

Kagami-kun sighs heavily but with a warm smile on his face. "Well rest up, Kuroko. Promise me to go home after school, OK?"

"But what about basketball practice? Coach would not be happy if I-"

"Relax. I already told them about you. And I guess you didn't hear the rest of the team actually checking up on you just now."

Wait, they did? "When was that?" How could I have not heard all that commotion?

"Just before lunch time ended. I sent a message to the group chat and moments later, they came bursting through the doors." By the look on Kagami-kun's face, it must have been quite a sight. I almost chuckle at the thought.

"The upperclassmen and Furihata and the rest were so frantic upon seeing you, I mean, you were damn pale. Like a white sheet!"

"I was..?" Looking at my hands, they were still quivering. Then, Kagami-kun handed me a small hand mirror.

"See for ya self."

Even though I am normally pale, but Kagami-kun's right. My skin is currently moon-kissed as I look at myself in the mirror. My cheeks were almost drained of its red glow too. He's right. I should skip practice today…

Kagami-kun handed me a packet of sandwiches and a juice carton since I didn't manage to finish my lunch. And the next lesson was about to start as well. "Well, I guess I'll head back to class after this. Take care OK? We still need ya for our matches, you idiot."

Honestly, Kagami-kun IS such a mother hen. I smile at him and nodded. "I understand, Kagami-kun. And if anyone's an idiot, it's definitely you."

"What did you say, bastard!"

And just as Kagami-kun was about to fire another one of his comebacks at me,we heard the sound of the door opening. Was it the nurse?

"Ara, Kagami-kun? What are you doing here?" The voice sending goosebumps down my skin… have I heard it somewhere? I really can't recall…

We both turn to the voice and saw _him_.

I involuntarily shudder a bit as I saw Maurine-sensei standing by the door as he closed it. "Oh Maurine-sensei!" Kagami-kun was awfully fond of the man. I guess I was too at first even though he gave a total out of character moment…

"Kuroko isn't feeling well so I took him here." As soon as Kagami-kun mentioned me, Maurine-sensei cocked his head to see me. And his eyes caught mine, I was instantly shivering. Have I seen those eyes somewhere…

**~~Reader's P.O.V~~~**

Kagami noticed how quiet Kuroko was and eyes widened when he saw how bad his trembling was. His bangs shadowing his eyes but his whole figure was shaking. The redhead quickly grabbed onto his Shadow's shoulders. "Kuroko?! Kuroko! Oi get a hold of yourself!"

Maurine also immediately went to the boy's side. "Kuroko-kun?!"

Kuroko let out a small gasp and looked around frantically, eyes wide and his face drenched. His breathing was very erratic but fast as if he was trying to catch his breath.

"S-sensei?"

"Come Kuroko-kun, I shall drive you home."

"Eh but Sensei I do not wish to trouble you-"

"Don't worry Kuroko-kun, it is my duty as a teacher to look out for his students, is it not? And it's better this way for you to recover faster."

"Alright I understand Sensei."

"And you, Kagami-kun, you must head back to class now. The bell rung a few minutes ago."

"Eh it did?! Damn, I'll be dead if I'm late! See ya tomorrow, Kuroko!"

And then, it was only Kuroko and Maurine left in the room.

* * *

**A/N: **That's it for now, sorry if it sucked. Ideas and inspiration are hard to find! Not to mention that typing is hard work. That's the least I can give you guys now instead of keeping you waiting for too long!

See you guys in the next chapter!


End file.
